Nirvāṇa
}} |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightgrey;" | Motto: Through peace of mind, we will achieve eternal happiness. |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Information |- | style="background:grey;" | Team Color || Multi-Colored |- | style="background:grey;" | Founded || 7 April 2009 |- | style="background:grey;" | IRC Channel || #nirvana on Coldfront |- | style="background:grey;" | In-Game Stats || In-Game Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Government |- | style="background:grey;" | Conclave | * Vulkan * King Alexander IV * Cuddles |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:grey;" | '''Protectorate || * - Vanguard |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:grey;" | Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:grey;" | '''Nirvāṇa ' || * Nirvana Forums * Member Sign-up * Diplomat Sign-up |- | align="center" style="background:grey;" | 'Cybernations ' || * Cybernations * Cybernations Forums |- |} Introduction is a small, multi-coloured 'utopia' made up of people who share the same vision, a place where they can just relax, have a beer and not have to do anything they don't want to. Our goal is to achieve something along the lines of non-treatied alignment, we firmly believe that one does not need to sign a treaty to be friends or help one another when in need. The Charter Preamble We, the members of come together in lieu of a common vision, a vision of creating a small utopia within the confines of this planet; free from poisons of the mind such as Greed, Hatred and Ignorance. This document will serve as the highest system of laws, which all members, including the Disciples must abide by. Membership Nations wishing to join: * Must not be affiliated to any other alliance; * Must agree to the commandments put forth by this document; * Must have their application sponsored by an existing member. Guidance The Conclave of Disciples * The realm of is led by a Conclave of three member nations, known as Disciples, each serving for life or until they appoint a replacement. The Conclave is charged with directing the internal and external operations of the alliance and possesses all the powers necessary for such, unless explicitly reserved elsewhere in this charter. The Conclave shall be considered the final arbiter in any dispute. Each Disciple may speak on behalf of the alliance and is responsible for negotiating and formally proposing treaties. * The Conclave is the sole assembly with the authority to declare war and authorize the use of military might against any foreign power(s). Elder Monks * Elder Monks are officials appointed by the Conclave. * Elder Monks are responsible for providing the Conclave with day to day assistance in the running of the alliance. * Each Elder Monk will serve in a specific area of expertise, such as foreign affairs, internal affairs and alliance defence. * Each Elder Monk may employ Monks to help them in their duties. Commandments of the Noble Path 1. No member is to attack or spy on any nation without a Disciples approval unless said nation is apart of an alliance that the realm of is officially at war with. 2. No member is to send foreign aid to enemies of the realm. 3. No member may spy on any alliance or pass classified information to any alliance or third party. 4. No member shall negotiate about official matters with another without permission from a member of the Conclave or an Elder Monk. 5. Members are required to remain respectful to everyone at all times. Follower Rights * You have the right to use your nation's resources in any way you choose. * You have the right to request military and/or financial assistance if you are attacked. * You have the right to defend your nation by any means when attacked. * You have the absolute right to not be threatened to zero infrastructure unless you commit treason. * You have the right to speak out against leadership, suggest or request change, or voice a dissenting opinion with in our official forums without fear of punishment. (Although, should said speech rise to the level of harassment, you may well be punished.) * You have the right to leave the alliance at any time, providing you notify a member of the Conclave. Commandments and Rights To ensure there is never a conflict between a members rights and the commandments set forth by this document, commandments shall always over-rule rights. Amendments Changes can be made to this document with a majority approval from the Conclave. ~ '''Signed by the founders: Vulkan of Helcaracse King Alexander IV of New New Zealand Cuddles of Nauticalia Announcements April 7, 2009 *''Announcement: Declaration of Existance'' (CN Forums Announcment) *''The Lithium Covenant: Protectorate Treaty with Vanguard'' (CN Forums Announcment)